


Library Day

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, in needing of a researching book, lands his TARDIS on a London library in 2015. Once there, Zoe wanders off until she finds a book which main character results quite familiar to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Day

'No, no, no!!!' the voice of The Doctor ran through the corridors to the Console Room, where Zoe was trying to teach Jamie how to play Battleship.

'I wonder what's happening with him now.' Said Jamie.

'He'll have lost his recorder again.' Said Zoe 'B4' Jamie did an angry expression indicative of Zoe's succes in find one of his ships.

The Doctor entried the TARDIS slamming a big book on the console before start manoeuvring the knobs and levers.

'What's wrong with ye, Doctor?' Asked Jamie.

'It's the wrong edition', said The Doctor pointing at the volumious book on the console, 'I need a later one.'

'Where are we going?' Asked Zoe.

'To Earth,' answered The Doctor, 'London, UK, in the year 2015, the British Library, the edition I'm looking for was there the last time I visited it, Oh, you're going to love it, Zoe, it's a lovely place'

The TARDIS materialised on the front square and The Doctor, Zoe and Jamie got out of her holding umbrellas in case it was raining, as the TARDIS meteorological program had adviced them.

'Look that lass,' said Jamie about a girl the crossed, talking loudly through the headphones of her phone, 'she's talking alone.'

'Don't be silly, Jamie.' Said Zoe, forgetting for a moment that Jamie came for a time long before mobile telephones. 'She's talking to someone in her smartphone'

'A smartphone?' Said Jamie.

'A modern communication device, Jamie,' said The Doctor, 'it allows you speak with distant people, send messages and get information, people on this time relay a lot of them, quite too much some would say.'

'I had one on the Wheel,' said Zoe, 'an I-Phone 45. It stayed there when I got to the TARDIS.'

The Doctor, Jamie and Zoe walked through the Library crossing with some people who observed them with a weird expression, Zoe thought they must look striking to them- The Doctor in his baggy suit with the recorder picking out from a pocket, Jamie in his Highlander attire and her in a jumpsuit which wouldn't be fashionable in at least six more decades.

'Here it is.' Said The Doctor when the arrived to the room where the aeronautical engineering books were placed.

The Doctor soon find the book he was looking for, and two more he also found interesting, and sat on a table to consult them properly.

'Doctor,' said Zoe, 'are you mind if I go for visit the rest of the building? I'd love to see more of this classic library and its functioning.'

'Of course not, Zoe dear,' said The Doctor, 'being a librarian, you have to feel quite at home here.'

'Jamie, do you want to come with me?' Said Zoe, who can't avoid notice how a girl on the room gave quite a head flip when she called him, and more when he answered her in his Scottish accent.

'Nay, I stay here with The Doctor.'

Zoe began to wander off through the Library, The Doctor was quite right on what he had said, she really felt a bit like in home there among the books, so much, that she even started to sort out a pile of books that were waiting on a trolley to be placed on their respective shelves.

The last book on the pile called her attention, she couldn't stop do a too much loud for a library giggle when she read the synopsis. It was about a time traveler who met a Highlander named Jamie from exactly the same time her Jamie was. She felt curious about it and how knowing The Doctor, they'd probably be there the whole day, she decided sit down and read it for a while, maybe until she could find a funny excerpt she could show to The Doctor and Jamie.

'Oh my giddy aunt.' Said Zoe the phrase she had picked up from The Doctor to herself when she read one of the love scene on the book, feeling the blush coming to her cheeks.

She continued reading until, in the middle of another love scene, a voice called her from behind.

'There ye are, The Doctor's finished and sends me to find ye.' Said Jamie. 

Zoe's reaction was close the book as quick as she could and leave it on the table, far enough of her, so Jamie couldn't see it and jump to the chair for join Jamie without even look at his face due to the bit of embarrasment she was feeling on that moment.

'Zoe, are ye alright?' Asked Jamie when he saw her walking looking to the floor.

'Me? No...yes...I mean, why are you asking that?' Said Zoe.

'Because ye are all red and blushed as one of those Zygon beasties.' Said Jamie.

'Don't worry Jamie, I'm fine.' Assured Zoe to him.

'How was your wee book?' Asked Jamie.

'What book?' Said Zoe.

'The one ye were reading when I've come for ye,' said Jamie, 'ye were looking enjoying it.'

'This...erm...yes, it was good...quite good...actually.' Said Zoe.

'What it was about?' Said Jamie, making Zoe blush again, 'Science, as The Doctor's?'

'Sort of, Jamie.' Said Zoe.

They reunited with The Doctor at the main entrance and meanwhile the walked through the square to the TARDIS, they crossed with the girl who had been on the same room as The Doctor sat on a bench talking on her phone, Zoe was the only one in notice her and pick up a bit of the conversation.

'I swear to you it was real, right in front of my eyes,' said the girl, 'a cute guy dressed as a Highlander, an actual proper one, and the girl who was with him called him Jamie.'

'You really, really, pass too much time reading those books. It's starting to affect your mind.' Sounded another female voice through the phone.

'Oi! I'm not imagining things, I've even made a photo.' Was the last Zoe could hear before close the TARDIS doors behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> A funny short story for a friend of mine.


End file.
